Overleg gebruiker:Moriad
Goed dat je in mijn gemeente komt wonen, Moriad! Als je nog vragen hebt over hoe alles gaat enzo kun je bij mij terecht. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 15:41 (UTC) :Welkom!! Hoe ben je hier terechtgekomen? 2 jun 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::Via een geofictie site. :) 2 jun 2007 16:16 (UTC) Je kunt bedrijven oprichter, assistent coach worden van een voetbalclub. Blader maar een beetje door de inhoudsruimte, en zie maar wat je tegenkomt. Je mag hier doen wat je maar wilt, Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) :Ik zie dat je het begrepen hebt (Libra Groep, ga zo door ! Vestig winkeltjes in Wikistad, enzovoorts. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:49 (UTC) ::Welkom namens mij ook nog! Veel plezier en vragen zijn welkom. 2 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Ook nog een welkom van mij :p Nu heb je een welkom van vrijwel iedere actieve gebruiker van deze Wikia. Hopelijk zijn we met jou weer een actieve gebruiker rijker. 2 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) Geofictie Ben je lid van de gvg? 2 jun 2007 17:27 (UTC) :Nee, al twijfel ik wel of ik lid moet worden. Ben jij lid en zo ja, is het iets? Gebruiker:Moriad 2 jun 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::Ik niet, een vriend van mij, Gebruiker:M'literõv wel. Het is allemaal een stuk minder realistisch dan Wikistad. 2 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) Status Nog een paar wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte (artikelen) en je bent een burger en dus mag je dan een tweede huis kopen ! Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 20:54 (UTC) :Nog 9. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 12:42 (UTC) Afbeelding:Forambo hoofdkantoor.jpg Ik ga die afbeelding moeten verwijderen, want de bron waar hij vandaan komt, is beschermd door auteursrechten. 5 jun 2007 16:38 (UTC) : Och, je hebt gelijk.. had er nog gekeken of het zo was maar had over die hoek gekeken --Moriad 5 jun 2007 16:45 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:36 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:43 (UTC) Forambo Ik zou graag een bankaccoutn voor MenM Corp. hebben bij Forambo. Is dat mogelijk en wat zijn de vereisten? 19 jun 2007 17:20 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 Mont Verde Is dit een groene berg ? Waarschijnlijk op de verkeerde pagina gedownloâd ! 20px Aesopus 1 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) :Plaatje voor het hotel in Horse Valley. --Moriad 1 jul 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::Prachtig, er staat alleen een typfoutje bij de foto, het moet dus 'Mont Verne' zijn als ik het goed begrijp. Kan je dat aanpassen ? het zou misschien kunnen verwarren. 20px Aesopus 1 jul 2007 15:54 (UTC) :::Ik zag het ook net, ik weet alleen niet echt hoe ik dat moet doen :S, weet jij hoe? --Moriad 1 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::Dat kan niet aangepast worden, tenzij je hem opnieuw zou uploade (wat niet nodig is). Gebruik hem maar gewoon op de pagina van Hotel du Mont Verne en niemand weet iets van dat foutje 2 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::(wist je trouwens dat dat hotel naar Jules Verne genoemd is? :D) Voorstel MenM Corp. Wa vinde van et voorstel da kik heb geplaats op Overleg:Libra_Groep -- 2 jul 2007 15:31 (UTC) :Zie Overleg:Libra Groep :) Aandelen van MenM Corp. Waarom ben je zo geïntresserd in die aandelen? Kheb gemerkt da ge bij u favorieten FC Olympia hebt staan, mss wil de Libra groep wel sponsoren. 5 jul 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Ik was bezig met een overnamen idee. Door omstandigheden is dat helaas niet meer mogelijk, maar ben nogsteeds wel geintereseerd maar mijn origineel idee is niet meer mogelijk (wanneer mijn idee waarheid zou zijn geworden had ik in een klap 20% tot 25% van MenM Corp. in mijn handen ;) Libra Groep is wel bereid om te sponsoren, wat voor voordelen kan ik eruit halen? --Moriad 5 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::Voor mijn part kan je die aandelen hebben, je moet het wel eens bespreken met MenM zelf. En wat die sponsoring betreft, je wordt bekent in Libertas. Iedere mach die in het Olympiastadion word gespeeld, zal jouw logo te zien zijn. En indien je in sport zou geïntresserd zijn, er zijn nog enkele baantjes vrij bij mijn ploeg. 5 jul 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::Dan zou ik graag de Libra Groep FC Olympia laten sponsoren. --Moriad 5 jul 2007 15:24 (UTC) ::::Leuk, en dat van die aandelen regel je dan wel met MenM hé 5 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::::Wat was je plan geweest indien je 20 à 25% van de aandelen had gehad? Dit is nu toch neit meer mogelijk en vermits we nu zakenpartners zijn :-), kan je het me gerust vertellen. -- 6 jul 2007 10:28 (UTC) ::::::Niet direct iets, leek me alleen wel slim om een kwart van het grootste en snelst groeiende bedrijf van Libertas te bezitten :P Ik zou graag die 5% van vercingetorix willen hebben als dat dan mogelijk is ;) --Moriad 6 jul 2007 10:36 (UTC) Aandelen IBU He ik heb de aandelen veranderd, ik heb er nu 60 de rest kan er nu nog 40 krijgen. Ik geef niet meer dan 20% aandelen aan dezelfde persoon. Dus ben je geïntresserd in 20%. 8 jul 2007 18:43 (UTC) Project Zie Gebruiker:MenM/Project. Verder overleg via die overlegpagina. -- 6 jul 2007 10:28 (UTC) LPD heet u welkom Beste Moriad, wij van de LPD zijn heel blij u hier te mogen verwelkomen! Danku om voor ons te kiezen. Graag had ik geweten of jij soms een bepaalde functie in het partijbestuur gehad had? 10 jul 2007 06:28 (UTC) :Heb je nog functies over dan? (zo ja welke?) --Moriad 10 jul 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::Ies denken; secretaris, PR, ondervoorzitter, je zegt maar. 11 jul 2007 14:49 (UTC) Welkom in Victoria Gegroet Victoriaan! Kun je ff kijken naar mijn bericht in de Kroeg, thnx! Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:09 (UTC) D en T Beste Moriad, niet dat ik je wil lastigvallen maar met pijn in het hart zie ik dat je het redelijk moeilijk hebt met de spelling (D en T). Als ik je een tip mag geven: probeer het werkwoord in de onvoltooid verleden tijd te zetten, bijv. bij de Jeffersonian Building: waar je schreeft verlieft (!) wordt dat 'verliefde' en zo weet je meteen dat "ik ben verliefd" of ""ik was verliefd" met een 'd' wordt geschreven in de voltooid tegenwoordige tijd (zie ook bij taaloverzicht http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werkwoord_(Nederlands). Het kan je misschien ook nog van pas komen bij je carriere als Advocatenkantoor Notenboom. 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 08:13 (UTC) :Haha, Aesopos, 't is wel carri'è'''re hé :D LOL 11 jul 2007 08:15 (UTC) ::Schreef't'''? :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 10:13 (UTC) :::Mijn excuses alvast, ik heb wel een redelijk goede reden. Ik ben dyslectisch en leef daarom op mijn spellingscontrole in firefox. Als deze zegt dat een woord goed is ga ik er meestal maar gewoon van uit dat het goed is ;) Maar ik zal er nog wat beter op gaan letten! --Moriad 11 jul 2007 11:03 (UTC) ::::Ik heb het eigenlijk nauwelijks opgemerkt,.. zowat iedereen maakt wel eens af en toe een fout met woorden met d of t.. en anders, lees het artikel Libertaans, daarin staat dat het niet uitmaakt of je iets met een d of t schrijft.. dus volgens de Libertaanse wetten schrijven we alles ckorrect :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 11:39 (UTC) :::::Ach Moriad, jouw 'dt'foutjes zijn niets vergeleken bij mijn neanderthaler internetgedoe. Er lijkt me veel interesse te zijn voor je overlegpagina. Ben je een VIP ? 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 12:21 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, blijbaar zijn we allemaal fout Aesopos ;) Nou je het zegt, misschien begin ik wel een VIP te worden :P --Moriad 11 jul 2007 12:23 (UTC)